


I Know What You Need and How You Need It

by jamesmcavoyeur



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Calm Down Erik, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmcavoyeur/pseuds/jamesmcavoyeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is always willing to help Erik let off some steam and wear him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Need and How You Need It

It was comical the way Charles strode toward the bed, he was trying too hard, but the effort made it endearing. Charles huffed at the fact that the thought of him naked, walking toward the bed, was endearing to Erik. Charles didn’t mind too much because Erik was bound to the bed by his wrists, using his own powers which Charles was controlling. They did this sometimes, only when Charles thought Erik really needed it, and Erik protested every time, but Charles knows he secretly likes it. However, the erection standing up against Erik’s stomach is not much of a secret.  
Charles mounted Erik’s thighs, being careful to leave Erik’s cock untouched. Erik whined at the lack of attention and did his best to arch his hips up; hoping to brush against Charles, but Charles was too quick and pushed his hips back down into the mattress.  
“Erik, darling, we’ve talked about this. Patience…”  
“..is a virtue, I know”, finished Erik, sounding annoyed.  
“Just…please”, said Erik, pushing an image into Charles’ mind of him slowly jerking Erik off. Charles lingered on it a moment, but shook the image out of his head.  
“Mhh, you’re not getting off that easily. You’ve had quite the attitude lately”, said Charles, rubbing his hands up and down Erik’s thighs.  
“You’re going to come for me tonight, cock untouched, do you understand?”, asked Charles, still rubbing at Erik’ s thighs. Erik whined impatiently at Charles’ touch, wishing Charles would either touch him properly or just stop touching him at all. Erik has been on edge for the past couple of days, frustrated about what went down in Russia and what they came back to; the CIA building destroyed, several agents murdered, Darwin dead, and Angel taking Shaw’s side. All the stress made him snap at Charles a few times when they were training, which made Charles pissy, which lead to this. Charles knew this is what Erik needed, some control taken away, for Charles to have him at his mercy. It was all very relaxing and very erotic to Erik. Charles, however, always was very careful with Erik. His goal was to relieve some stress, to wear him out and leave him satisfied, not to hurt him or frustrate him even more, however the former comes into play when the scene is right.  
“Alright, love”, says Charles, moving away from straddling Erik’s thighs, leaving Erik with a feeling of loss which was soon forgotten about when Charles was standing at the end of the bed, telling Erik to spread his legs. Erik obliged, letting his legs fall open lazily, and rolling his hips, savoring the way Charles’ pupil dilated at Erik’s movement. Charles bent down onto the bed, spreading Erik’s legs wider and pushed them up until he could see that round pucker of flesh between Erik’s legs.  
«Beautiful», Charles sends him, and Erik snorts at the compliment.  
“Hands and knees”, Charles instructs, as he uses Erik’s powers to free his wrists, only to replace them when Erik has flipped over.  
“Wider”, Charles commands, and Erik obeys, spreading his legs wide so Charles can marvel in his beauty.  
“Wider”, Charles says again, more demanding this time.  
“Charles I….”  
“You what, Erik?” Charles spreads Erik’s legs, leaving him with no leverage and barely any balance. Erik gasps at the stretch in his legs and is already struggling to keep himself from shaking with the effort of holding himself in this position. Charles leans back on his knees, enjoying the view and sending it into Erik’s mind for him to see.  
“Look at you, pet. Stretched wide for me. You cock, hard and dripping and we haven’t even started. You are gorgeous, Erik.”  
“Charles, please…please.”  
“Please, what, love?” says Charles with a fake innocence. Erik sends him an image of Charles buried deep inside him, both of them panting. Charles grunts at the spark of arousal it sends straight to his cock but pushes this image away as well. He has other plans for tonight, which involve Erik coming at least twice. And apparently, without meaning to, Charles sent that thought to Erik, because he is now resting on his elbows, with his ass in the air and his face pressed in to a pillow. Charles just chuckles as Erik wiggles his ass, waiting impatiently for Charles to touch him. And he does, finally. Charles puts a hand on either cheek and spreads Erik’s cheeks even wider, and presses his tongue against his hole, not moving it yet. This wrings out a groan from Erik, who tries and fails to rock his hips into the pressure, only succeeding in him losing balance for a few seconds. Charles laughs darkly at the neediness of the other man. Erik is having none of this.  
“Charles, move, please, just…something, anything…fuck.” And Charles complies, dragging his tongue in a slow, wet, drag against Erik’s hole, making Erik sigh moan at the wetness. Charles moves his tongue again, circling the ring of muscle, savoring the taste and feel of it beneath him. He puts just the tip of his tongue in, Erik is already relaxing around him, doing his best to stay still and let Charles lick him. Charles plunges his tongue into Erik’s hole, deep and fast and starts thrusting, dipping in and out of the wet heat.  
“Charles! Please, Charles please. Come…I need to come…please”, pleads Erik, rocking his hips back into Charles’ face.  
“Don’t come yet, Erik”, warns Charles, tightening his grip on Erik, wrapping one arm around his thigh, bringing his impossibly closer. He quickens his pace, laving and sucking at Erik’s hole in earnest. He thrusts his tongue in, arching it and searching for his prostate, when he brushing it with his tongue Erik jerks his hips back, slamming his ass into Charles’ face, letting out a sound that is almost a yell. Charles presses on it, harder this time.  
“Stop! God, Charles, I can’t…I can’t..”, says Erik, with tears in his eyes from holding back. Charles stops, and leans back for a second and then pushes his tongue back in, rubbing at Erik’s prostate once more and sending Erik «Come», and Erik does. He comes hard in short spurts across the bed, crying out, pushing his face into the pillow and his ass grinding on Charles’ tongue, his hole tightening and finally collapsing onto the bed. When he comes back to himself, Charles is still licking and fucking him with his tongue. Erik tries to roll over to get away but Charles is holding him tight. Erik whimpers at the sensations, his hole is sore and he is still very sensitive.  
«Too much, hurts», Erik sends him but Charles keeps licking for a moment, but eventually pulls off and rubs Erik’s hole with his thumb once, making Erik’s let out a small cry, and wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.  
“You did so well, darling”, says Charles, rubbing the small of Erik’s back, soothingly. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, wets a washcloth, and comes back to clean Erik off.  
“Alright, you’re going to have to work with me, love. Roll over.” Erik mumbles something into the pillow about being too tired so Charles rolls him over onto his back and starts to wipe the come off of the sheets and the little bit that got on Erik’s chest from lying in it, and throws the washcloth on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any type of fanfiction so it probably has some typos and odd phrasing that I missed. Please let me know how you liked it.


End file.
